Forum:San diego RP
Im just considering this but i would like to start an RP in san diego under enclave controll.The idea would be that it is a group of NCR and wasters who are inciting riots against the enclave.I would like to known if anyone would be intrested in the idea?Vegas adict 21:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :When would it take place? --Twentyfists 21:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::During the timeline of Fallout 2 or after fallout 3 im not sure yet but probably 2241 or 2280Vegas adict 21:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I'm in! Fniff1 21:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Fniff you must behave and at least have your posts as long as mineVegas adict 21:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Currently, Fallout 2 doesn't work, but if it's around Fallout 3, I can bring Grant in, which would be cool. --Twentyfists 21:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::How's this? Harry stumbled and fell on the ground. The hunger...Oh Jesus the hunger... It had been 32 days since he last ate. The animals were dying. The enclave must have been killing them. Just to get the people in they're camps. Harry crawled into a building. He saw a dead dog. He crawled over to it and began to dig in. After a few minutes,he missed it. "Why? Why?" He whispered. That looks fine. Seymours got an itchy trigger finger though, and Delorean wants to shoot something with the Tesla Cannon of his. --Cerebral plague 21:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) This would be better though: Silas licked his lips as he sighted through the scope of his rifle. He had no idea how long he'd been waiting here for his mark to show up, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting this over with. Silas had sworn a long time ago that he wouldn't take up an agenda or get involved with another wasteland faction ever again, but this was a special case. This time, that asshole, Flock, had gone too far. Destroy an entire town? What the hell was he thinking? Silas felt his eyeball throbbing with anger...then he felt something else. It was time to take the Rad-X again, or the addiction would start hurting him. Silas unscrewed the cap on the bottle in front of him and popped more pills in his mouth. He grabbed his flask of whiskey and washed the Rad-X down with a little bit of that alcoholic gold. Damn, he thought, almost out. Need to pop back at the Steam for more soon. There it was. Silas saw him. Flock, with his contemptuous smile and patronizing eyes. How many men died in that last attack? Too many, Silas thought. He offered up a prayer to God, looked through the scope, centered his aim, and pulled the trigger on the Divider. How does Silas get to San Diego? Also, HERES MINE! Seymour was tired. Tired of this whole fucking Enclave bull shit. Waiting for Delorean to come back, he sighed. That damn robot was getting on his last nerves, some internal damage from a super sledge was malfunctioning with him. Starting to disobey orders, talk back to him when not necessary. Sighing, he picked up his alien like blaster, spinning it in his hands. He walked out the door oblivious to his surroundings, that damn robot was taking to long. Silas isn't. I was giving an example. I'd be using Grant or Hennard, if anyone. --Twentyfists 21:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) 2280 is good with me i just have to fidle with the asn diego articall and asosiated bits and then i can start it up.There will be a few rules though, 1.No posts shorter than 300 unless its the answer to a question. 2.Spelling and grammer must be resnobale not perfect as long as you can read it and get the gist 3.The Only factions involved are the enclave,the NCR and the residents of san diego.Random wasters are also allowed within reason Vegas adict 18:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Note:is 2274 ok?Would the people who have posted above be intrested in doing the rp?Vegas adict 18:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC)